7teen Musical Movie
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: As celebration for the completion of season 1, and the start of season 2: Jonesy gets a Job at Spin This where he sets off a gypsy cursed Jukebox that changes the world around everyone into a musical hypnotic world. I don't own the songs


_**Author's notes:**_

_**Despite this is footage from the intro of the Power Rangers Movie, I fixed it up a little to differ it, and besides… I wanted it to be like this. They've skydived before.**_

_**I don't own any of the songs now, but while the first one is playing, picture the intro credits.**_

_Fifty years ago…_

_In the good old days when music was played by live band, record-players, or even old fashion jukeboxes._

_Even in the old days, gypsies liked to hang out at old rock cafés, but one day, a gypsy received poor service from the place she was dinning. She was yelled at, ridiculed, insulted, and even had food thrown at her._

_So using her supposed gypsy powers, she put a curse on one of the jukeboxes. "anyone who dares to play it shall bring a hypnotic spell of music to all those near them."_

_No one believed her curse was real, and no one had a chance to actually see if it would because the café had been closed down due to poor conduct, but whatever happened to that old jukebox with the supposed curse on it?_

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a very beautiful day, warm weather, a nice breeze, and nice white clouds. A perfect day for skydiving, and that was exactly what all seven of us were up to. High up in the air at ten-thousand feet, but weren't just skydiving for fun, we had entered a contest to try and break the city's touchdown record of jumping and landing on the right area.

All we had to do was beat six jumps. If we broke the record, all the money purchased for tickets would go to charity. We were jumping to feed the world.

All of us were way psyched to jump. Some of us were even stoked that it was our first time. "At least I'm not doin' it naked this time." Jude joked.

Caitlin had butterflies in her stomach, and she actually liked this feeling. "EEE-HEEE… I can't wait to get out there." She shrieked.

Sadly, Christo and Blade were with us as our flight instructors. "How'd we end up with a bunch of losers like you." snapped Christo.

"Luck of the draw I guess." mocked Nikki.

Blade gazed at Nikki dead in the eyes. "You wanna say that again, nose clip?" he said in a threatening manner. Jonesy stepped up to defend his girlfriend. "Yo, back off!"

The jock-jerks told Jonesy he was glad to have that parachute on or they'd had just shoved him out of the plane without.

"Yo, chill…" said Wyatt. "We're just here to have fun right?"

I stepped towards him, "Never mind…" I simply said. "It's obvious these guys know what they're saying. They're the experts."

The others were shocked to hear me actually agree with Christo and Blade when clearer I had a bigger rivalry with them than anyone, _what they didn't notice was I was secretly slipping something into each of their parachute bags which they hadn't put on yet._

We were now approaching the drop-zone, and the door was open. "Wow! What a drop." Jen said with excitement. "This is going to be so cool!"

With our suits and backpacks on, it was time o jump. "Hey, Caitlin, you go first." I told her.

"EEE… here goes." Catilin said, and then she drew in a deep breath and leapt out of the plane screaming for joy. "Wait for me!" called Wyatt as he jumped after her. Followed by Jude, "DUDE…!" Then Jonesy, "JUDE…! WOO-HOO…!"

Jen and I were playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who jumped next, until Nikki just pushed us both out. "Very funny Nikki…!" Jen called back.

Nikki chuckled and then winked at the jerk-jocks. "Nose-clip going down." and she was out too.

"_**7TEEN MUSICAL MOVIE"**_

Never had we had such a blast, it felt so cool just like flying like a bird. We did all kinds of tricks, flips, Nikki and Jonesy even attempted to slow dance and it worked. "That's a new one for the books." Jonesy shouted.

We even all came together to form a giant number seven in the sky. That's when our clocks began to buzz, it was time to break out the chutes._ "ONE… TWO… THREE… BREAK!" we _all shouted as we separated, opened up our parachutes and headed for the target area which was only a few miles away from us.

…

Down below, a lot of people had gathered to watch us touchdown, many of them were friends and family and people from the mall. Even Starr, Serena, and Amelie were there The announcer then told everyone to raise their eyes, "Here they come, the team form West Edmonton!"

The crowd went wild with cheers, because now was the big moment. All we had to do was touchdown on the bullseye of the giant target on the ground in the middle of the field.

Starr was doing some calculations on her cell phone calculator. "What are you doing?" asked Serena. Starr explained that she was calculating the wind resistance and the elevation. "They need to fly in directly at a ninety-degree directly from the North-Northeast for a perfect touchdown. Otherwise, they'll fall short."

Amelie and Serena gazed at each other. "Girl… they'll do just fine." said Serena. _"Oui, oui…!"_ said Amelie. Then she looked up, _"Zut! _'Ere they come…!"

The announcer shouted out to everyone, _"The first of the team beginning in final approach… it's Nikki Wong!"_ she curved round, tucked her feet up a bit to stay up just in time to slam down on the bullseye.

"_Right behind her is Jude Lizowski."_ He hit it too, which made two consecutive bullseyes. _"Skydiver number-three is Caitlin Cooke, and she makes a flawless landing."_

"_Our next jumper is Wyatt Williams." _Wyatt cried out for joy as he neared the ground, almost fell short but he did it. That made four bullseyes. _"Here comes Jonesy Garcia. He lands right on the target, and here comes Jennifer Masterson…"_ She landed it too. This tied the city record, six jumps. Everyone was now gazing up at me. _"So now, it's all up to Mykan Spotswood. Can he break the record for us?"_

Everyone crossed their fingers, the three girlfriends cheered me on, and so did my friends. I was coming… I curved a little bit. _"Here he comes, folks… almost down… CAN HE DO IT…?"_

I touched down right on the target as fireworks all around the area went off at once meaning, _"…HE DID IT!"_

Cheers, and confetti went flying all threw the air. The new city jump record was now seven perfect landings. My friends and I came together for a huge group hug and leaping for joy.

The three girlfriends joined us, Wyatt, Jude, and I got the lip-smack routine. Luckily Caitlin had some wet wipes.

As we all prepared to head off for the big victory celebration, Wyatt couldn't help but wonder, "Has anyone seen Christo and Blade."

They weren't anywhere to be seen, and I assured the others, "I think by now they're discovering the little surprise I left for them."

…

_I figured Christo and Blade would be rude with us, so I slipped two bricks into their backpacks which weighed them down and would make it so they landed way off course._

…

Sure enough, the goons had landed… in the garbage dump covered in trash, and they each found the bricks I laid in their backpacks with little notes saying.

"_Yeah, you're real experts all right… NOT!"_

Blade angrily threw his pack on the ground and jumped up and down on it, while Christo kicked the garbage furiously, "SPOTSWOOD…!" he shouted.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Now remember people this would be a movie, it's not an episode, or an hour long special. So it's gonna be as long as I need it to be.**_

_**-To Evander Pearson: Stop posting your story in my reviews. You're not supposed to do that. You should get an account and then post it normally.**_


End file.
